A Baby?
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: How would you feel when you find out you're having a baby? Would you be happy or sad? How would your parents react? Having a baby at this time is stressful especially since you haven't finished high school yet. For Penny Proud, that's exactly the problem. She hasn't finished high school yet and she found out she is having a baby. But who is the babies daddy? (ON HOLD)


_**A Baby?!**_

 _ **Author|| AsToldBy Hazelnut**_

 _ **Summary||**_ _How would you feel when you find out you're having a baby? Would you be happy or sad? How would your parents react? Having a baby at this time is stressful especially since you haven't finished high school yet. For Penny Proud, that's exactly the problem. She hasn't finished high school yet and she found out she is having a baby. But who is the babies daddy? Her one night stand Sean Butler or her four year relationship boyfriend 15 cent? Penny isn't given up, she is going to finish high school and will find out who the babies daddy is._

 _ **Prologue|| Morning Sickness**_

Penny hasn't been feeling well this whole week, after the party that she had attended last Friday. She has been waking up in the morning and throwing up, she never had the stomach virus before. However she had passed her morning sickness as a virus. She didn't feel like seeing her doctor Mrs. Carmichael. She had been skipping school for the last week because she hasn't been feeling in the mood for school.

Though she was happy her boyfriend 15 cent was still visiting her, and he hasn't ditched her for someone else. They both have been growing strong for the last four years. She has been doubting her relationship with him lately, and did something she immediately regretted later. Though she had made it up to him with something special. Of course she didn't keep it a secret from him, he knows she had a one night stand with Sean Butler, but he had forgiven her.

Penny groans and rolls over onto her side, she just wanted to vomit all over her floor. This morning she had woken up to the biggest headache ever and wanting to vomit all over the place. She has been starting to worry about herself. She has this weird feeling that she should visit a doctor or at least get a pregnancy test from the pharmacy. She looked up at her ceiling and grabbed her phone texting her best friend, Dijonay.

 _Emergency, get pregnancy test from pharmacy._

She looked at the text for a brief second before pressing send. She was nervous, what would she do if she found out she was pregnant? How will she tell her parents? Especially her overprotective father. Her phone buzz and she looked down at the message.

 _Damn girl, I'll be there in ten._

She sighs heavily and locks her phone without replying. She just wanted to cry herself to sleep. Did she forget to use protection with Sean or Fifteen cent? She doesn't even remember, she was too drunk to remember anything with Sean. And she was too caught up in the moment with her boyfriend. Her phone buzz again with another message, this time from her boyfriend.

 _Hey babe, you haven't been in school for a week. I'm worried about you, text back soon okay?_

Penny smiled at the message, she was happy he worried about her.

 _I'm fine, you visited me yesterday. I'm sorry I haven't told you why I have been out. I have been feeling under the weather lately._

After sending the message the sickness came back. She stood up quickly and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet for the first time this morning. She sighs softly and runs her fingers through her brownish black hair. "Dijonay, please hurry up," she mumbles before throwing up again. Her phone buzz again, but she was too sick to walk back into her room.

She stayed in the bathroom for a good five minutes before going back into her room. Her mother was probably going to let Dijonay in when she gets here. A nap wouldn't hurt her at all, she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. It only took a few seconds before she had fallen asleep.

 **Dream***

 **Penny was standing in front of her boyfriend of four year with tears running down her cheeks, she had told him the news and he hasn't reacted good about it. It was breaking her heart hearing him call her names.**

 **"You're a slut Penny, it that baby even mine? Or is it Sean?" Fifteen cents asked with his arms crossed over his chest.**

 **Hearing him call her a slut, was breaking her heart. She thought they had came past the when she told him it was a drunken mistake. But she didn't even know who the babies daddy was, it could be his or Sean's, "I...I don't know."**

 **"You don't know because you're a good for nothing slut!" Fifteen cents yelled at her angrily.**

 **"Please don't I love you.." Penny cried.**

 **Fifteen cents scoffed, "if you loved me you wouldn't have opened your leg for Sean, goodbye Penny." He walked off.**

 **Dream Over***

"Penny! Wake up!," Dijonay yelled in her ear.

Penny jumped up from her friend's screaming and rubbed her eyes. It was just a dream, a really horrible dream. She looked towards Dijonay who was holding up the pregnancy test.

"Are you ready?" Dijonay asked.

Penny gives her a nervous nod, "I'm ready."


End file.
